


A Kept Secret Discovered

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: NaNo 2012 Writings [8]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Vampires, Written for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Castle, Castle/Beckett, Castle finds out that Beckett is a vampire</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Kept Secret Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> Castle, Castle/Beckett, Castle finds out that Beckett is a vampire

He knows that something is going on. 

With Beckett. 

She's become a little paler over the course of a week, making him wonder if she's coming down with something and if she needs some time away from work. He's not sure what it is, but it is a mystery that he wants to solve both for her sake and his. 

He's almost sure that the others know when he asks them about her even though they don't say anything, including Lanie even though the two women are good friends. She's almost always watching them when he asks them any questions about her, they avert their eyes and change the subject to the case.

It's when she sends him off with Ryan and Esposito a crime scene, that he finally decides to find the answers for himself. He doesn't expect to find her down in the morgue with Lanie as the other woman is disposing of what looks like an empty blood bag while Beckett watches her calmly.

“Kate?”

It's only when she looks at him, that he realizes then that she knows he's caught on to something that she's been keeping from him.


End file.
